


My Doctor. - My Rose.

by CryingClouds



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Love, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rose Tyler - Freeform, Sex in a TARDIS, doctor who - Freeform, i dont know how to tag this, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingClouds/pseuds/CryingClouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year 2067, London. Rose and the Doctor discovered a secret hiding place underneath the Big Ben. Full of Cybermen, ready to take over the world. But that can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Run, Rose! RUN!'  
Rose and the Doctor ran as fast as they could to the TARDIS, followed by Cybermen. They found their hiding place underneath the Big Ben. The Cybermen cooperated with the Daleks. The Doctor couldn't find a way to stop them, so they had to blow up the Big Ben, but made sure it looked like an accident to the rest of the world. Some Cybermen escaped and were following the Doctor and Rose.  
'Where's Jack?' Rose screamed.  
'Don't know! But we don't need to worry about him, he'll make it!'  
The TARDIS was in sight, just a few more meters. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors of the TARDIS flew open. They ran in and closed the door.

Rose leaned against the door, gasping for air. The Doctor leaned next to her, smiling.  
'That was quite a run.'  
Rose pored him, laughing as well.  
'Yeah, you could run for miles. I'm only human, remember?'  
'A beautiful human.'  
She looked into his eyes. She lifted her hand towards his brown his. His amazing sexy hair. The Doctor looked back at her, into her hazel eyes. He drew her in for a kiss. Finally, Rose thought, I've waited so long for this moment.  
The Doctor swung his arm around her middle and pulled her closer. His other hand on her cheeks. Her warm, pink cheeks.  
He opened his mouth, Rose responded immediately. Their tongues met. A moan escaped from Rose's mouth. The Doctor smiled.  
His right hand lowered toward her butt, his left hand in her neck. Rose placed her hand in his hair. She let out another moan when he squeezed her butt. She wanted him so badly.

It was like he could read her mind. Because as soon as she thought that, he placed his left hand on her breast. His right hand puller her closer so that their bodies touched. Rose could feel him. She could feel his whole body. And it felt great. She moaned again when the Doctor also squeezed her breast. She lowered her hand along his back, which made him shiver. She smiled and continued. She wanted to feel him, feel his erection which got harder every second.  
But before she got there the whole room started to shake.  
'What's going on?!'  
The Doctor ran towards the controls and looked at the screen.  
'Something's outside, attacking the TARDIS.'  
'But nothing can get in, right? Don't tell me they can break it from the outside..'  
The Doctor faced Rose. He looked at her for a few seconds an then ran towards the door.  
'Why now..' He muttered.

He opened the door and found Jack lying on the ground in front of the TARDIS. Rose squeezed herself next to the Doctor. 'Oh my God, is he alright?' About a dozen Cybermen came around the corner. 'Quickly, help me to drag him in!' Rose assisted the Doctor by lifting Jacks legs while the Doctor tilt his torso. Once inside Rose shut the door and dropped herself on the floor next to Jack. The Doctor ran to the controls and took us away from London. 'Jack! Jack, wake up. Jack, can you hear me?' 'He'll be fine. He can't die, remember? You brought him back to life.' He walked up to Rose and lifted her back on her feet. 'Were're we going?' The Doctor hugged her and whispered in her ear. 'Some deserted island in the Caribbeans in 1295. All by ourselves.' He looked into her hazel eyes. 'Now, where were we?'


	2. Chapter 2

Rose opened the door and observed the outside. They were on a beach on a beautiful island. The white sand, the blue water, the clear sky and the warm sun. A big smile appeared. She couldn't stop smiling until the Doctor placed his arms around his middle and his head on her shoulder. 

'What do you think, huh?'  
Rose placed her hands on his.   
'It's amazing. It really is.'

The Doctor placed a kiss in her neck, which makes her shiver. It took him 24 kisses to reach his way up her mouth. His lips met hers, so soft an full. He sucked her bottom lip and she teased his lips with her tongue, waiting for entrance. The Doctor smirked and opened his mouth to let her in so their tongues could slide and flick one another. His hand placed on her back made his way down to her butt. This time he didn't wait and started squeezing immediately, Rose moaned of pleasure. His other hand placed itself on her breast, teasing her hard nipples through her bra. Rose returned the favor by placing her hand on his still hard cock. The Doctor let out his first moan, which made Rose giggle quietly. It was all with passion and heat.   
The Doctor dropped himself so he could lift Rose in his arm. Rose let out a scream. 

'What are you doing?'  
The Doctor smirked and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.   
'I've got a house here on this island. That's where I'll take you. Oh, Rose Tyler, I want you so badly.'  
Rose giggled and let him carry her to the house. 

Once in the house he placed her on the king sized bed in the bedroom. She lay still, waiting for the Doctor to make a move, which he did. He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Rose was still smiling. 

'Oh, come here you.' 

She rose to grab him by his neck and pull him back with her. Her hands placed on his face, she placed a long and deep kiss on his lips. He moaned. It was so hot when he moaned. His hands were searching for her bra, when they found it he unbuttoned it with one hand. He pulled her shirt over head along with her bra. He went straight for her breasts. One breast in his mouth while he teased the other with his thumb and index finger. 

'Oh Doctor..'  
'God, you're so perfect.'

His tongue circled around her hard nipples. He looked up at Rose. Her eyes were closed of pleasure. He kissed between her breasts and trailed down. All the way to her hips. A soft kiss was placed on her belly every inch he dropped. He pulled away from her to quickly remove her jeans and knickers in one go. A moan escaped from her mouth and she place her hands in his hair while she widened her legs for him.   
His fingers found her clit and Rose flinched of pleasure. He made small circles, her hips rolling into his hand. 

'Doctor!' She moaned. 

She was so wet, she was almost going to come instantly. His fingers found her entrance and slowly fucked her with his finger while the tip of his tongue touched her clit. He wanted to taste her so badly, he took her whole clit into his mouth and sucked it, while his fingers started to trust faster and harder in her.   
Rose came within seconds with a loud scream. She grabbed herself together and rose.

'Let me taste it.'

And she kissed the Doctor roughly.


End file.
